Hogwarts Host Club
by Link60fly
Summary: What if Voldemort never existed. What if Haruhi's mom never died.What if Harry was the 3rd child of 4 in the Potter residence
1. The Potter Kids

Harry was awoken by banging of pots and pans. "What is that noise?" he thought. He got up and put his glasses over his green eyes. He was wearing a pajama top with a broom stick on it with pajama pants with similar brooms on it. He went down the stairs putting his bangs of his jet black hair down.

He saw his oldest brother Luke with his twin sister Dawn throwing pans and pots around. One just missed Harry by an inch by the ear. "Hey bro." said his oldest brother Luke. "Hey twin." said his twin sister Dawn. Just then a pair of arms came out of know were and grabbed Dawn around the waist. Harry then heard Dawn scream and a laugh from the hands. "Mark cut it out!" said Dawn shaking a little. Mark took off his father's invisibility cloak. "It gets you every time." laughed Mark.


	2. Dad

"That's not funny." said Dawn. "How are mum and dad not hearing this?" said Harry "Well, remember how dad gave us all a bit of gold last week?" asked Mark. "Ya." said Harry. "Well I spent it on some sheets that block out the noise on the outside and put it outside mum and dad's room.

Just then James Potter came out of his room. "Morning kids" said James. "Morning dad" said all 4 kids.

Sorry for the really short chapter really tired make the next chapter tomorrow.


	3. The Letter

"Are you ready for your 3rd year at Hogwarts Luke?" asked his father. "Ya professor Quirrl retired last year so your friend Remus will take over the position." said Luke. "I'll be starting my 2nd year dad." said Mark. "Yes you will." said James. Just then there was a tapping on the window. "I'll get it." said Harry. A blue owl appeared next to a white one. The blue one landed on Luke's out stretched arm. Then the white one out stretched its leg near wear James was standing. "Looks like there are 4 letters attached to It." said Dawn. James handed the letters to his kids.

Harry's letter read

Dear Mr. Potter

We are please to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.


	4. Haruhi and filler

Unknowingly on the other street a girl with short hair named Haruhi was awoken by tapping on her window by an owl. Then her door was opened by her mother. "Hey mom." said Haruhi. "Hello dear." said her mother with a smile. "Looks like a Hogwarts owl." "Haruhi could you open your window." Haruhi's face lit up with excitement as she opened her window door and took the letter the owl held up with its leg. She was half and half meaning her mother was a witch but her father was a muggle so she knew all about wizard stuff and muggle stuff. (A muggle is a person with no magic ability). On the other hand Harry's family is half and half but his situation is a bit different. His father is a pure-blood meaning his mother and father were both wizards that were full wizard. His mother was muggle born but got magic abilities. Some muggles are born with magic abilities.


	5. Haruhi's Letter

When Haruhi got the letter it read

Dear Ms. Fugioka,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

By Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

By Phyllida Spore

Magical Draughts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

By Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad


End file.
